


姜先生

by crab_gee



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crab_gee/pseuds/crab_gee
Summary: 有关姜先生自由而情欲的随笔
Kudos: 2





	1. 俗人

我从来都不耻于承认自己是个被性欲控制的人，都是游走在世间的俗人，况且， **人类对性的渴望以及由此衍生出的虚构幻想实在登峰造极。**

在宿务机场见到姜先生的第一面，我内心压抑的欲望就暗搓搓地躁动起来，像一条游走在潮湿地带的蛇，酥酥麻麻得痒。

他几乎完全符合我内心关于性伴侣的幻想，麦色的皮肤、深邃的眼窝、棱角分明的下颌，健硕的手臂线条蕴藏着令人无限联想的爆发力， **笑起来时整个人却又温柔得像白色沙滩上被阳光投下的斑驳阴影。**

由此，在我们击掌庆祝两个陌生人终于“胜利会师”的同时，我的脑子里隐隐约约闪过 “想要他。” 这样的念头。


	2. 礼貌的姜先生

一切似乎就平平凡凡地开始了，不得不说姜先生是个非常有礼貌但又很注重个人界限的人，作为“旅伴”的我们起初并没有share room，我住我的青旅，他住他的木屋，我不打扰他一个人看日落，他对我喜欢盯着星星放空的爱好似乎也并不感兴趣。

事情的转折发生在第三天晚上，从宿务上岛薄荷的我们由于地理位置、出行状况以及需要照顾我“独处一室就无法入睡”的神奇疾病，决定share room。

作为一个向来 “想法出格，行事谨慎” 的人，预定时我非常明确地备注了 “双床” 的要求，但是打开房门转了一圈后，我突然晴天霹雳一般意识到，房间里只有一张双人床。

前台的小姐姐微笑着跟我解释说，整个酒店唯一一间空余双床房的空调坏了，我有点郁闷地回到房间，跟姜先生解释了这个尴尬的状况，同时告诉他我已经请前台另外送一床被子来弥补我的过错。

“嗯，多一床被子的话会好很多。”有礼貌的姜先生说道。

“嗯，是。”尴尬的我说道。

**接着就是像半个世纪一样的沉默。**


	3. 食物黑洞

** 即便是有礼貌且注重个人界限的姜先生也时常有一些令人摸不着头脑的诡异操作。 **

当沉默已经快溢出屋子的时候，姜先生提议骑小摩托出门觅食，不会骑摩托的我理所当然地坐上了他的后座，当我还在纠结手到底要摆在哪里比较好的时候，姜先生的声音伴着海岛夜间咸湿粘腻的海风轻飘飘地钻进我的耳朵：

**“你要抱紧点等下才不会摔下去哦。”**

魔音穿耳，魔音穿耳，难以想象已经活了 24 年的我还会脸红耳热地这么厉害。

“大概是单身时间久了的缘故。”我一边调整呼吸一边尴尴尬尬地想。

不得不说姜先生真的很能吃，我甚至觉得在他体内住着一个食物黑洞，对于换了环境就会胃肠功能失调的我来说，每一次旅途中“享受美食”几乎是不可能的事情。

“爱吃”这个特色，也为姜先生蒙上了一层独特的烟火气，像小朋友一样，吃得既大口又认真，对于食物的态度非常端正。作为一个喜欢做饭的人，我实在没办法抗拒这种可爱的态度。

“反正也吃不下，不如看他吃好了。”我想。

吃完回到酒店，我们背对彼此睡了过去， **仿佛之前的尴尬气氛不曾存在过。**


	4. Alona海滩的退潮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our first time.

如果说， **人类的拆解都是一块块欲望，** 那姜先生的拆解大概是“食欲”和“性欲”，他对待欲望的态度也十分类似，专注、享受、在一阵风卷残云中将最后一丝精力消耗殆尽。

这段对“欲望”的定性，在 share room 的第二天晚上得到了证实，是的，我们睡了。

那天晚上房间里的氛围暧昧得可怕，姜先生的身体似乎散发着和白天不同的灼热，他试探着欺身转向我，在我还来不及整理思绪的时候吻了上来，没有喘息，没有急躁，一个带着欲望的、温柔的吻。

“抱着我。”他说。

我听话地照做了。

他的手探进我宽松的 T 恤，在腰上和胸前不安分地游走，手上由于长年健身留下的凸起而粗糙的茧，缓慢地剐蹭着我颅内的每一根神经。

混合着第一次与“陌生人”做爱的恐惧、激动、好奇和一丝酸涩的痛苦，我的身体反应非常大，全身都在不住地颤抖，无法控制自己呼吸的频率，眼眶里也溢满了不知名的泪水，与此同时，也第一次在前戏的过程中就湿滑地可以挤出水来。

我像濒死求助一样，死死粘在姜先生的胸口，他明显察觉到我的不安，动作慢了下来，侧身抱着我，像哄小孩入睡一样在我的背上轻柔地拍着，温厚的手掌也不带一丝情欲地在我的皮肤上摩擦， **他的欲望像** ** Alona ** **海滩上一瞬间的退潮，** 空气里只剩下我颤抖而无措的呼吸和无边的宁静。

他很想要，即便刻意压制了手上的动作，我还是感觉到靠近他的大腿外侧被坚硬地顶着，本着“不能输”的争气精神，我怀着雪夜上梁山一般孤愤而悲壮的心情开始调整自己的呼吸，缓和身体的颤抖。

有句话是怎么说来着，海啸发生前的几分钟，海水都会出现明显的退潮现象。

古人诚不欺我。

在感受到我的放松之后，姜先生开始用力揉搓我的乳房，同时在黑暗中寻找到我的乳头。我能感受到他的舔舐以及围绕着乳头打转的舌尖，身体传来的触感告诉我，他的手顺着小腹不断往下，最终停在了双腿之间，中指在已经湿糜的阴道口沾满了淫液，在阴蒂上挑逗一般地磨蹭，我不受控制地开始呻吟，最后下体在触电一样的颤抖中被中指整根插了进去。还来不及惊呼，姜先生就吻了上来，和之前不同，这是个充满占有和欲望的吻，他的舌头几乎侵占了我整个口腔。

下体被黏黏腻腻地抽插了几下，姜先生似乎觉得我已经准备好了，起身脱掉了内裤去带安全套，借着微弱的月光，我看到侧影下他雕塑一般的腹肌，人鱼线投下的阴影像指路牌一样把我的目光引了下去，他毫不掩饰的欲望暴露在空气里，我想我大概是又开始颤抖了。

带好安全套之后，姜先生一把将我拽到身下，沉默地分开我的双腿，在我瑟缩地颤抖中尝试着插进来。

“嘶！好痛！”大概只含进去一个头而已，我的下体就一阵紧缩，真的好痛。

可能是因为怕吓到我，姜先生俯身将我圈在怀里，抚摸着我的手臂和汗汵汵的额头，说：“好，那我们慢点好不好。放松 …… ”

于是我在姜先生一波一波地安慰下不断融化，他的阴茎也一寸一寸地挺入我的体内。


	5. 值得重复一千八百八十八遍

当他全部没入体内的时候，我感觉到他的小腹跟我的耻骨紧紧贴在一起，下体传来一阵疼痛和充实并存的感觉。

真是前所未有，我想。

“还痛吗？”他像置身事外的旁观者一样问我。

“有一点点 …… ”

“那轻一点好不好 …… ”

随之而来的是缓慢而充满节奏的律动，我的腿环着他的腰，整个人像漂浮在棉花上的船，被上上下下地顶动着，姜先生把头深深埋进我的颈窝，我们的第一次做爱就以这样一种亲密又陌生的姿势开始，他的呼吸渐渐变得深沉而压抑，喷在耳边的热气不断输送着“想要我”的信息。

“我其实没关系的，你可以 …… ”

后半句还没有讲完，姜先生似乎得到了一种允准，他倏然从我的体内抽出，然后弓着腰猛地顶进来，充满彩虹的宇宙就这样爆发了。他的每一下都用尽了力气，冲进最深处，给我造成一种色情、充实却又奇妙的疼痛。我带着哭腔，压抑不住地呻吟， **快感从不断被扩张的阴道里，传达到骚痒的小腹，然后像水蒸气一样在胃里翻涌，最后化成一股热流，从拥挤不堪的交合处带着耻辱流出来，** 配合着姜先生大幅度的动作，房间里开始回荡着淫荡的“啪啪”声。

受到了来自听觉的刺激，姜先生的头从我的颈窝处抬起，双眼紧闭地享受着，后仰的脖颈和过度紧张的手臂肌肉在我的眼前投下一片深入的阴影，他不断地吸气，喉咙间发出“嘶、嘶”的声音，我的水流得更多了。

我从不认为同一个姿势可以产生超过十分钟的性快感，但姜先生仿佛不知疲倦，发狠地操弄着我，直到我的胯间传来酸楚的感觉，他才温柔地、征询却又发出命令一般在我耳边说：“嗯 …… 要来了哦。”

紧接着我听到了姜先生今晚的第一声呻吟，脑袋里一朵烟花沉默地炸开了。

他的呻吟声很好听，声线有三十三岁男人特有的低沉，同时又带着一种不受控的享受，在高速地抽插中，他的呻吟会持续整个射精过程，射了之后紧紧地缠住我，像要把我挤碎一样磨蹭着，同时喉咙里发出满足的哼哼声。

** 天知道我有多希望上帝就把这个片段定格，然后余生在我的脑海里重复一千八百八十八遍。 **


	6. 关于四川女孩儿

姜先生在做爱的时候话很少。

最起码到现在（我们已经做了七次，当然有四次是回国的后话了），我也只听到过：

“抱着我。”

“舒服吗？”

“这样可以吗？”

“痛吗？”

“这样好不好？”

类似这些非常礼貌的话，他甚至不曾叫过我“宝贝”，过分的话更是一句都没有， **在提出想要我帮他口交时也十分委婉，** 这些留在后续慢慢写。

言归正传，回到我们第一次性交之后。

现在回想起来，我并不知道是哪个神奇环节起了作用，让我们之间已经持续了四个白天和三个晚上的尴尬气氛变得柔和起来，并最终取得了交合的实质性进展。

可能是因为那天清晨，我偶然抱着书在阳台的吊椅上睡着，醒来时身上盖了一条毯子；

可能是因为注意到他睡觉非常畏光，所以我在那天清晨早起的同时，也拉紧了落地窗的遮光帘；

又可能是因为在一个叫 bluemoon 的酒吧里，我们分别点了酒精度数不低的“饮料”，发现除了 solo 以外，彼此似乎有更多的相像之处：

在相隔 2261 公里的两个不同城市里住着同样的 5 号楼 805 ；带一样的手表，用同一支护手霜；也同样以不同却残酷的方式经历着失去亲人的痛苦。

** 当然，更有可能单纯是欲望催生，命该如此。 **

“你要不要去洗一下？”姜先生从我的身上爬起来，他的呼吸已经大致调整完毕，只有一点略微地喘。

真是个没有情调又过分礼貌的男人啊，摊在床上放空的我想。

见我半晌没动静，姜先生默默地独自走进卫生间去了，尔后传来了哗哗的、正常的水声。我突然想捶地， **但又从心底产生一种与个人情绪不相关的悲凉，失去了联想和性欲，就这么保持着一个死鱼般的姿势回到现实。**

想到了 **木子美的四川女孩儿，**

他似乎也有一个相恋过七年的女孩儿， 是不是四川的我不知道， **但我的内心突然有点儿困难。**


	7. 鼠，以及第二封来信

我听着窗外沉静的海浪声，脑袋里不断地想着四川女孩儿。

我试图在脑海里描绘她的眼睛、头发以及或许是长在胸前的一颗小痣，就这么出神地想。直到姜先生带着偃旗息鼓的欲望默默地从卫生间走出来，默默地回到床前，默默地掀开被子，最后默默地背对着我躺了下去。

** 那具十分钟前还在赐予我无上体验的身体，此时沉静得像一座漂浮在孤海上的冰山。 **

我突然决定不再想四川女孩儿，整理了一下思绪，闭上眼， **床头的电子闹钟惨白地提示：** ** 23:30 。 **

第二天我醒的很早，大约是潜水的后遗症，毕竟过了至少三天“朝四晚九”的健康生活，一时间要回到以前快乐而伤身的生活作息，多多少少是有些困难的。

我去卫生间洗了漱，回到有些凌乱的双人床上，继续半躺在与姜先生相隔大约三十厘米的地方。

翻开《寻羊冒险记》，从“鼠的第二封来信”继续读下去： **“对某个人业已终了之事，对另一个人尚未终结** ** …… ” **

我又开始想四川女孩儿了。

“怎么醒得这么早，嗯？”

当我正在计算过去那七年间，他们或许究竟做了多少爱的时候，姜先生用沙哑而上扬的尾音打消了我几乎快要算出的虚构数字。

真是讨厌，又要重新再算一次，我想。

见我没回话，姜先生微微向右侧身，半眯着眼睛仰起头看向我。

他略微卷曲的头发有些蓬乱地趴在头皮上，被子从肩膀上滑落了一些，暴露出更多的麦色皮肤，以及左侧胸肌上的半个文身，配合着深沉的呼吸，他的每个毛孔都散发出一股来自清晨的、蛊惑人的热气。

大约对视了五、六秒，姜先生动了动嘴唇，我又听到了沙哑、低沉却异常温柔的声音：

“过来。”

“我不。”

姜先生似乎对我的回答不太满意，他伸出左臂勾住我的腰，一把将我圈进怀里。可能因为力道过大，床单磨到了我大臂外侧的皮肤，起火一般的疼痛。

我抬起头，视线撞上了他胸口的文身，似乎是一个经过特殊设计的日期 ……

“别 … 你太热了。”

我别扭地想从他身体的阴影下挣脱， **血液从四肢百骸逐渐蓄积到脖子上，尔后沿着下颌线慢慢爬上耳根和双颊，我埋着头，不想让自己显得太过窘迫。**

“是啊 …… ”

哑着嗓子的姜先生说道， **手沿着我的背部中线慢慢抚摸上去，在脖颈后面抓住了我的头发，向下拽着，我就这样被半强迫地与他对视，** 然后逐渐被他的气息和阴影包围。

我突然想起《寻羊》里，主人公与半老司机的对话：

** “第一次来这里？”他问。 **

** “第二次。”我说。 **


	8. 第二次世界大战

我并不习惯在两个人可以赤裸相见的陌生环境里做爱， **身体被对方居高临下地一览无余让我实在没有安全感。**

但清晨的姜先生似乎少了一些昨夜的温柔，我们近乎全裸的身体就这样面对面地紧紧贴在一起。

他环着我，一只手依旧扯着我的头发，强迫我半仰着头，缠绵地、深入地，想是要剥夺我的呼吸权利一样接着吻；另一只手摩挲下去，抬起我的一条腿，然后用大腿前侧一下又一下地顶在我的双腿中间，酥麻的痛感随着他的动作一波一波地殷湿了我的白色棉质内裤。

** 即便现在想起，我依旧不知道为什么，姜先生每次只消稍稍挑逗，我就可以湿得像泛滥的秋水。 **

接着，姜先生依旧如昨晚一般摸索进我的内裤，在感受到我阴道口的一片湿靡之后，他没有继续挑逗我，而是直接起身脱掉了我的内裤，带好安全套，用最传统的姿势长驱直入地插了进来，之后停止了动作，关切地看着我。

** 虽然我一直认同男人在显露出兽性而不容分说的气质时，是很绝妙的。 ** 但这依旧不能抑制我由于阴道被突然扩张而产生的疼痛，我没有出声，只是闭着眼偏过头去。昨夜体内残留的酒精大部分已代谢完毕，今晨的疼痛较之昨夜的更加清晰，也令我更加敏感。

作为一个对性生活评价很重视的人，在遇到姜先生前，我已经交往过两任男朋友，第二位对我的性指导和性开发起到了开创性的作用，我也并不是一个耻于在床上浪叫并说出类似“求求你给我吧。”、“不行了要被爸爸玩坏了。”以及“里面好舒服，请您以这个姿势使用我吧。” 这种助兴一般的话。

可能也因为我本人比较有服务精神， **但总体来讲我认为个体对于性的探索应该是积极而开放的。**

这一切在遇到姜先生之后就行不通了，我对于自己的表现变得一百二十分不满意，在床上也趋向于一具“带着羞涩的淫荡”的死尸。

或许是对于我来说，我们只是“不熟悉且并不互相了解的两个人”，又或许实在是真的喜欢，但卡在了奇怪的关系上，所以没有办法用真实的服务型人格面对他。

姜先生似乎看出我在走神，他跪着直起身，掀掉了盖在我们身上的被子，然后有些不满地抬起我的一条腿，把我整个人侧过去，再次不容分说地插进来。

这次他没有停止动作，而是深入而用力地撞击着我。

第一次感受到侧入这种姿势的深入和羞耻，我能瞟到姜先生的目光不断在我的身上游走，从泛红的脖颈，到不断上下颤动的乳房，再到已经弯曲成淫荡弧度的腰腹，最后低下头仔细观察着我被分开的大腿，略微被打湿且稍稍勃起的阴蒂以及由于阳具的持续抽插而粘满白色润滑分泌物的阴道口。

他就这样饶有兴趣地看着自己在我的体内进进出出，听着我由于每次深入而无法自控的呻吟，不时地轻微拍打一下我的臀部。上方偶尔传来他标志性的吸气声，诠释着他对于这一切的享受，包括我的颤抖、包裹以及羞涩而淫荡的姿态。

大约是一个姿势玩腻了，姜先生又把我整个人翻过去背对着他，力道不大不小地拍了一下我的屁股，我不由自主地上翘，等待着他的插入。

由于对于自身的臀部线条已经喜爱到略微病态的程度，我非常热衷于各种后入的姿势，从背后被拥抱、被插入、被虐打以及被使用，令我激动地不由自主地紧缩。

大约是顶到了宫颈口或是什么我不知道的位置，被姜先生后入除了被扩张的痛感外，阴道深处还不断传来一种沉闷的痛感，裹挟着令我无法控制自己大声呻吟的性冲动。

姜先生似乎也非常喜欢与我后入的姿势，他的顶动越来越深，速度越来越快，在每次撞击到我的臀部被弹回去时，喉咙深处会发出满意而享受的呻吟。

到了我大约已经快叫不出声的时候，姜先生救赎而温柔的声音再次传来：

“嗯 …… 要来了哦。”

谢天谢地，我想。

最终，在一阵快速的抽插中，我又听到了想要重复一千八百八十八遍的呻吟，姜先生一边喘着粗气一边从背后缠住我，胸部和腹部的皮肤在我的背上不断磨蹭着，两只手也握住了我的乳房不断揉捏，发出满足的哼哼声。

我收回翘起的臀部，整个人趴在床上，任由他揉捏着，腰部传来一阵酸楚的痛苦。


	9. 三十三岁的过分谨慎

白天做爱这件事情，对于我来说是一个不大不小的挑战。

** 虽然我热衷于感知对方在视觉冲击下的满足，但骨子里深埋的自卑还是令我无法在青天白日的情况下享受完全的快乐。 **

但和姜先生有关的并不只是床上的事情。

如我开篇所说，他是个很温柔又带点孩子气的人，让人喜欢得毫无意淫的味道， **这种情感发自内心，驱使我想要在穿着衣服的情况下与他接吻。**

譬如，我热衷于和他玩打手背的游戏。

作为一个十几年的篮球爱好者，姜先生的反应慢得出乎我的意料。直到现在我都没弄明白他到底是在迁就我，还是真的有一根慢到躲不开的神经。

不论是无聊的出租车上，还是被大雨困住的加油站，都是我发起这种决斗性活动的最佳战场。看着他逐渐被打红的手背以及每次挨打后露出的无奈笑容，内心隐隐会产生一种邪恶的自豪。

如果被玩到不耐烦了，姜先生会一把抓住我的手，任凭我怎么挣扎都不松开，然后一脸坏笑地伸出另一只手揉乱我的头发，直到我咬牙切齿地说出“对不起”三个字为止。

除此之外， **捉弄姜先生也成为我旅途中的最佳项目之一。**

譬如，诱导他在男厕所坏掉的情况下使用空余的女厕所，在他解决完生理问题抖着手上的水从女厕所出来时，用提前准备好的相机将这个“伟大画面”抓拍个正着。

我看着照片里他站在女厕所门口一脸舒爽的样子不停地笑，然而他并不知道我在笑什么， **只是看我笑得很开心于是也跟着笑，我继而觉得奸计得逞，便笑得更大声。**

当然，我当下的肆无忌惮在姜先生看到照片之后就结束了，这场捉弄最终再次以我咬牙切齿的“对不起”收尾。

以及曾经有一瞬，发生过让我怀疑姜先生那位“七年恋人”是否真实存在的小插曲：

我们骑着着小摩托途遇大雨，便一起躲进加油站，他帮我扣紧安全帽的带子，然后盯着我左边耳朵上连续的三个耳洞，问了一个很傻的问题：

“嗯 … 如果我碰到耳洞的话，你会不会痛啊？”

“当然不会痛啊，这是什么傻问题？”

“ … 我这不是没有经验吗？”

嗯？没有经验 …

据此我开始大胆推测，他的“七年恋人”或许并不存在，又或许是个没有打耳洞的乖女孩。

那我还真不是他的款，我撇撇嘴默默地想。

还记得些什么呢？

记得眼镜猴引导员帮我们拍了看起来很像情侣的照片，我和引导员一起模仿眼睛猴轻蔑而嘲笑的表情，逗得姜先生一直在严肃憋笑。

记得在蜜蜂农场的开放餐厅看到了适合浮潜的海，又吃掉了鲜花做的沙拉。但姜先生并不吃，据他说是怕有毒， **美其名曰这是“三十三岁的过分谨慎”。**

记得在 Alona 海滩肩并肩坐着听海，鞋挂在包上，乐此不疲地把沙子挖出来做成小沙包。

记得海滩酒吧现场实力很好的驻唱乐队，但不会 Norah Jones ，也不会 Sam Smith 。

记得隔壁桌小孩的家长竟然点了一首《 let it go 》，女歌手很出色地完成了，但后来嗓子里总有点卖命的疲倦，我们一起感慨 Elsa 对青少年的荼毒以及即将上映的《冰雪奇缘 2 》。

还记得路边很瘦的羊，以及一位在锄地的大叔笑得无比热情地向我挥手，我也开心地回应， **总之是与他一道，遇上了很多很多有趣的人和事。**

我大约记得与他有关的一切事情，但也不会忘记那天他望着落日很认真地说：

** “我不大喜欢小女孩，大概会在近两年找一个 30 岁年龄相仿的人结婚吧。” **

嗯，他知道的，我 24 。


	10. 泪腺中止对话和水下三十米的沉默

** “如果现在是三十岁就好了，即便比现在再大个三岁也好。” **

在遇到姜先生之后我经常这么想。

因为在潜意识里，我总是认为姜先生对我保有考量的原因是“九岁年龄差”这个巨大的鸿沟，再加上我并不是一个适合稳定发展的情感对象，我的未来不够一目了然，这件事我也承认，有一说一，确实。

说回到我们的第二次世界大战，青天白日地做完爱之后，我们再次回到了仿佛普通朋友般的和平。

虽然我并不热衷于 **“床上情人，床下朋友”** 的相处模式，但是姜先生似乎对“如何自然而然地恢复朋友身份”这类操作驾轻就熟。

由于我们回国的飞机并不是同一班，所以在明天的早上九点，诺大的宿务岛上会呼吸的生物大约就只剩下我一个了。

我想着这件事情，脑海里浮现出 52 赫兹的鲸。

对于永远无法处理好离别情绪的我来说，离开一个突然像被卷进暴风雨一样喜欢上的人，实在是件困难的事。 姜先生则不然，我没有从他的眼眉中看到任何忧愁或焦虑的离别情绪，相反，他比往常的白天更加晴朗和温柔，并且陪我去了很多自己并不感兴趣的地方：

譬如象征天主教传入的麦哲伦十字架、沧桑而坚韧的圣婴教堂以及布满了珊瑚和蛋白石的圣佩德罗堡。

在以往的任何一场 solo 旅行中，我对历史性建筑都长久地怀有谨慎的崇敬和澎湃的好奇。当想到百年以前，我的同一物种曾到达过我脚下的土地，并或多或少地拼凑以及成就了当下世界的某一块碎片。 **我们曾捡拾过同一片落叶，甚至或许也曾以同样的角度仰望天空。**

** 这种想法每每涌起，总令我从脊椎中渗发出一种豪然的澎湃和形而上的感动。 **

但相比较一动不动的各类建筑，姜先生似乎更喜欢参加悬崖跳水这种运动型活动。即便如此，他还是陪着我像老黄牛一样一圈一圈地绕着十字架转来转去。我们如情侣般牵着手走在宿务岛的大街小巷，听着人们庄严而默然的祈祷，与穿着大红色裙子排练圣诞联欢晚会的菲律宾阿姨们聊天，伴着海岸线上落日的余晖跟节奏明快的菲律宾小哥一起跳舞，在圣佩德罗堡布满伤痕的石块旁拥抱，去深夜的卡尔邦市场感受宿务岛无休的烟火气。最后，以两个人赤裸的交缠、呓语以及深沉的睡眠而结束。

** 这大概是我曾有过的所有旅行中，行程最平凡但却最激荡的一天。 **

因此在第二天故作坚强地与姜先生分别后，我跑进了一家青旅，试图用以往一贯的旅行方式把自己从“两个人”的情绪中抽出，但是内心总涌动着一股异样的平静，阻止我从这种情绪中迅速抽离。 无法，我只能走进公共休息区，从双肩包里摸出《寻羊》，躺在榻榻米上尝试着继续读下去。

不知不觉在嘈杂的喧哗声中睡了过去，身体似乎不想醒来一样，就这么昏昏沉沉地睡着，过了午饭时间，又过了晚饭时间。

一直到天已经要擦黑的时候，我突然想再去看一眼昨天与他一起看过的海岸线上的落日， 于是慌慌张张地从榻榻米上爬起来，行李也没来得及收，在前台小哥惊诧的眼神中冲出门去。

“请用最快的速度载我去海岸。”我说

“但是女士，现在交通状况不大好。”司机说。

** 真是该死，我内心持续了八个小时的异样平静开始窸窸窣窣地涌动。 **

最终，在熙熙攘攘的车水马龙中， **我透过楼宇间窄小的缝隙，艰难地看着太阳一寸一寸地沉下去，内心的异样平静似乎最终还是“啪”地被打破了。**

我付掉车费，低头随便走进一家餐馆，点了一份没有味道的拉面，吃了两口便哽着嗓子默默哭出来，店员礼貌地用韩语问了一句似乎是关心的话，我并不知道他在问什么，所以也没有作答。

吃完面，手机屏幕亮了起来，泪腺好像突然止住了，是他发来的消息：

“今天过得怎么样？”

“下午在 coworking space 睡着了，醒了之后去外面转了一圈，看到了好多很好看的花。傍晚想去看日落但是堵车没有赶到。最后在一家韩国拉面店吃了一碗拉面，在没有网的环境里和店员呆了一个多小时，现在在看书，大致就是这样了。”

** “还有，很想你。” **

** 这句想了又想，最终还是没有按下发送。 **

而姜先生的对话框也再没有亮起， **这次“泪腺终止对话”最终变为了水下三十米的沉默。**


	11. 爆发的彩虹

我之所以这么喜欢姜先生，大约不仅仅是因为他麦色的皮肤和温柔而晴朗的笑容。

** 外观只会使我想要亲密地拥有一个人的身体，而某种奇特的共鸣则会使我想要亲密地拥有一个人的心灵。 **

我们同样经历过相似的痛苦，也同样独自长久地走在孤勇而昏黄的时光中，但姜先生身上似乎有一股拔地而起的坚强。

这份坚强落在我眼里，就像长在灰黑色岩石缝隙里的幼苗，日复一日地试图冲破潮湿而阴暗的谷底，自由而坚韧地生长。

在某一个停滞的刹那，斑斓的色彩以那株幼苗为基点，向四周蔓延开去，岩石布满了阳光的颜色，谷底璀璨得一如远古时期的星河。

我曾翻遍了他朋友圈的每一张照片，读过了现存的每一条文字，仔细揣摩甚至设身处地去尝试共情他的过往、他的亲人以及他所提及的痛苦。

** 由此，对于他的感情从热烈的喜欢，衍生为难以言喻的心疼。 **

我突然自以为是地想要保护他，想保护他内心那个敏感而单纯的小男孩，想送给他世界上最可爱的花， **更想让阴暗的谷底上升为巍峨的高山，让他的自由和坚强最终长成一棵可以撒下温柔绿荫的大树。**

所以在回国以后，即便我们的生活似乎已经走上了两条陌生的正轨，但每一天两个人都对彼此的朋友圈保持着礼貌的点赞频率。

我试图在这个仅剩的社交渠道上暗戳戳地吸引他的注意，寂静多时的朋友圈仿佛突然爆发了一样， **一天一条的存在感已经多得让我窒息。**

12 月的某一天，我暗戳戳的努力得到了姜先生似乎有些礼貌的回应，他在一条我自吹自擂“自己做的炖牛肉为什么这么好吃”的朋友圈下面留言了两个字：想吃。

兴奋了大约五分钟，我点开了他的对话框：

“今天炖的牛肉好像真的有点好吃哎～”

“是吗？没做过，有点想吃”

“那我飞过去给您做？”

“真的？”

“真的。”

姜先生的对话框沉默了大约三十秒，在我开始以为这是第二次水下三十米的沉默时，

一条救赎我社交尴尬的消息突然弹了出来：

** “那就来吧。“ **

** ”这个季节正好可以带你去泡温泉。” **

作为一个喜欢用华丽词藻表达感情的人，那一瞬间我仿佛失去了打字的能力，只有一种让彩虹爆发的情绪在我的心脏和脑海里不断盘旋，世界上的其他一切都变为了空白：

** “天呐天呐天呐！” **

** “他说什么？” **

** “我又可以见到他了？！” **

** “我，好开心好开心好开心啊！！！” **


	12. 冷调的单身公寓和单方面的追逐

现在回想起来， **不顾一切地飞往** ** 2261 公里以外的城市进行一场单方面的追逐，依旧是我所存活的 24 年中不可多得的一次狂欢。 **

近 4 个小时的飞行，跨越半个中国，与他共度两天的时光，对于平日里极度理性的我来说，这场出行的性价比低得超乎想象。但温和的南方天气，弥漫着乳白色蒸汽的温泉，以及姜先生解开我浴衣的一霎那投来的赞赏目光，都是美的。

当天下午与客户开完会，我匆忙赶往机场，折腾了一路，飞机落地时已经近 20:00 了。

我踩着高跟鞋推着行李从到达口疲惫而出，一抬眼就看到了人群里他熟悉的身影，暖阳一般冲我笑着。我喜悦地快步走过去，姜先生自然地接过我的行李，我们如普通朋友一般并排走着：

“累吗？”

“其实还好。”

** “那先回家吧。” **

** 回家，我内心有一瞬间的颤动。 **

姜先生的车里有很多《七龙珠》和乐高玩具的小摆件，趁他打开后备箱放行李的间隙，我坐在副驾驶上向前探着身子，仔仔细细地观察着一个魔人布欧的小手办，想到似乎我的初恋男友也喜欢这个角色以及为什么男生多多少少都会喜欢《七龙珠》的问题。

正当我想得出神，姜先生已经上了车，系好安全带，拿出一个包装精致的小盒子在我眼前晃了晃：

“ Hey ， Merry Christmas 。”

“你不是一直说圣诞节没什么好过吗？”我憋着满眼笑意问他。

“ …… ”似乎是被我抓住了内心什么秘密一样，姜先生赶紧笑着把礼物塞给我，发动车子。

“我也有东西给你，这个。”

我从手机壳后面掏出一枚硬币，递给他。

“嗯？你还记得我想要这枚硬币。”

“对啊，这可是我身上最后一枚 10 比索了，本来以为再也见不到你了 … 你要好好保管它。”

“嗯，会的。”

之后大约一个小时的车程里，我们都在讨论工作上的事情：譬如令人头疼的客户，永远不会暴涨的薪资以及我的黑色高领羊绒衫和黑色棉质阔腿裤。

姜先生用眼神一遍遍扫视我的身体，继而说我一身黑的搭配看起来过于成熟， ** 24 ** **岁的年纪还是应该五彩斑斓地过** ，我不以为然。

“到了，下车吧。”姜先生说着，去后备箱取出我的行李，然后拿出钥匙打开了家门。

我跟在姜先生后面走了进去，环视着他的小天地。他的家与其说是家，倒不如说是个 **散发着冷调的大男孩单身公寓，** ** 除了占满半面墙的球鞋以及手办，其余的一切都充斥着莫名的空白意味： **

玄关旁的白色木质餐桌上空无一物，客厅的地板上零星散落着哑铃和健腹轮，三间卧室中的两间都处于大门紧闭的废弃状态，厨房更是像个荒芜人烟的草原，只有两桶蛋白粉透露着似乎有人使用的气息。

** 我站在门口，突然觉得他对“炖牛肉”的渴望也并非来得没有道理。 **

“关门。”姜先生说，情绪里似乎透出一丝压抑的不自然。

“好。”我背过身准备关上厚重的防盗门。

“咔嚓。”

在防盗门落锁的一刹那，我感到一股强烈的气息从背后袭来。

姜先生包拢一般地环住我，把头埋在我的颈窝里深沉地呼吸，隔着高领羊绒衫，我感到他的呼吸不断地冲撞在颈动脉旁的皮肤上， **带有交合意味的信息素钻过毛孔，渗透进身体里，随着奔腾的血液传遍全身，最后化成一片殷湿从微微抽动的阴道里流了出来。**

我在混乱中想起第一次见到姜先生的场景，继而突然明白， **不论何时，我对于他都没有任何抵抗力。**

** 就像投进平静湖水的一颗石子，连带着湖底的山峦都跟着沸腾起来。 **


	13. 令人迷惑的淤青

姜先生轻轻咬着我的耳垂，手开始不安分地探进羊绒衫，以我的腰腹为起点向上摩挲，最后落在黑色的棉质内衣上。 他恶作剧一般将我的内衣向下扯，乳房就这样弹了出来，乳头在羊绒衫有意无意的刮蹭下很快硬了起来。

“我还没换衣服 …… ”我小声抗议。

“嗯 …… ”姜先生在我的耳边闷闷地应着。

随后他的气息离开了我的颈窝和后背，在我以为自己起码会有十分钟暂时安全的“更衣时间”时，姜先生忽然扳过我的肩膀，将我转过身抵在门上，掀开我的上衣，吻了上来。

** 门上铁质的冰冷触感透过我的背传达到敏感的乳尖，然后在姜先生侵略性的吸吮和舔舐下慢慢融化。 **

即便感到自己已经湿得一塌糊涂，我还是保有着最后一丝廉价的羞耻心：

“我们要不要去卧室 …… ”我尽量控制着自己的呼吸，温柔地摸着胸前他蜷曲而柔软的头发，尝试性地问。

但姜先生似乎没有听到我的询问，一只手离开了乳房，向下摸索着解开了我阔腿裤的纽扣，手探了进去，隔着内裤轻柔而细腻地磨蹭着，不时按压一下阴蒂，给我造成一阵触电一般的冲动。

“好像有点湿了。”姜先生自顾自地说，继而拽着我走向白色木质餐桌，我的阔腿裤悄无声息地跌落在地上，高跟鞋也静静地以杂乱无章的姿态躺在了玄关。

可能是 168cm 的身高与各种餐桌都非常契合，在姜先生从背后压着我的肩膀，把我以一种羞耻的姿势按在桌面上时，我竟然没有感觉到任何不适，但由于无法看到他的下一步动作，内心又升腾起一种未知而磨人的痛苦。

姜先生好像欣赏一般慢慢从背后脱掉我的内裤，之后站了起来，一只手按着我的肩膀，另一只手摸索下去，在臀部轻轻拍了一下，滑去了阴道口旁边，指尖沾染着润滑的分泌物，不断地在阴蒂上磨蹭打转。我一边被强制地听着下体传来的粘腻声音，一边不受控地颤抖和呻吟。

** 此时的姜先生没有往常那种令我想要拥抱的温暖，而像个看过万千世界的旁观者。 **

他一边带给我无上而淫荡的生理体验，一边又高高在上地审视着我，像摆弄猎物的豹子，饶有兴趣地观察着我的反应，然后在恰当的时间把我连同我的欲望一起吞掉。

由于实在无法忍受姜先生不间断地摩擦和刺激，我的阴蒂勃起得很厉害，而姜先生也以更快的速度摩擦揉捻着。

快感以他的手为起点，传入阴阜内部，随着我不停地喘息和呻吟，在小腹盘旋、积攒、扩大，最终到达了快感的临界点。性兴奋像箭一样笔直地冲向后脑， **我就这样痉挛着趴在桌面上高潮了。**

我的左手无意识地向后摸索，死死扯住姜先生的衣服，世界变得一片空白，只感觉阴道不断抽动着，并且与阴蒂的充血感相反，变得异常瘙痒和空虚，一股热流顺着大腿流了下来，最终滑落到小腿皮肤上，留下一阵阵的凉意。

“不要了，我不要了，对不起对不起 …… ”

我带着哭腔不停地认错，虽然我也并不知道自己做错了什么。

姜先生却没有要停下的意思，他不断地刺激着我，我大约像条被钉死在粘板上的鱼，不断抽搐着却逃离不了他的钳制和压迫。

在我以为姜先生会玩弄我更久的时候，他的手突然离开了我的下体，在阴道还在不断收缩的时候猛地插了进来。

由于还处在高潮的抽搐状态，姜先生突然地挤入让我有一种满足的不适感，阴道的空虚也变成了羞耻的快乐不断在小腹中盘旋。

“靠 …… ”

我好像听到姜先生在背后暗暗骂了一声，之后狠狠地拍了一下我的屁股，大力地耸动起来，清脆的肉体拍打声开始在房间里回荡，随着他的节奏，我一下一下地收缩着，紧紧夹着他，大腿前侧也不断撞在桌沿上。

我已经分不清究竟是大腿前侧的挤压还是阴道深处被顶动的疼痛，整个人就这样处在高潮的境地里，以一种耻辱而淫荡的姿势趴在餐桌上，被姜先生鱼肉着。

他的一只手死死按住我的腰，另一只手不断在我的屁股上拍打着，同时“嘶嘶”地吸着气，享受着我的包裹和挤压。

最终，在餐桌边缘和墙面刺耳的撞击声中，姜先生呻吟着爆发了， **而我的后腰和大腿前侧，也留下了两团令人迷惑的淤青。**


	14. 出来，吃早餐了

第二天早上，我醒得很早，转过身看到姜先生深沉地睡在我旁边，又看到手机上陆陆续续弹出的工作消息，蹑手蹑脚地起身拉紧了遮光帘，穿着睡眠袜抱起电脑跑去了客厅，整个人窝在豆袋里，找了个舒服的姿势开始工作。

十二月的南方早晨又湿又冷，即便穿着毛茸茸的长袜，我还是感觉到湿冷的寒气透过皮肤渗进身体里，起身倒了杯热水后，我窝回豆袋里继续回邮件。

约摸过了一个小时，听到卧室里传来晨起迷迷糊糊的疑惑声音。

姜先生大约是醒了？ 我想着，起身走到卧室门口，悄悄探出头看他。 姜先生一只胳膊搭在眼睛上，另一只伸向我理应存在的位置，手搜索似地寻找着什么。

“你醒啦？”我轻声问。

他把胳膊从眼睛上移开，转过头朦朦胧胧地眯着眼看我：

“怎么没穿鞋？地上很冷。”

“你怎么知道我没穿？”我笑着说。

“你刚刚走路没声音。”姜先生有点不满地解释。

“啊 …… 因为太早了，正好也有点工作需要做，怕吵醒你，就没穿。”我解释着，跨进卧室的门走向他。

“还穿着短袖，真不怕冷啊。”姜先生看到我只穿了个短袖满屋子跑更不满了。

我笑嘻嘻地打着哈哈，爬上床不客气地掀开被子，恶作剧般带着一身寒气钻进他怀里。

“嘶 …… ”姜先生被突如其来的冷气激到，睁大眼睛带着起床气看着我。我的恶作剧既已得逞，就打算带着邪恶的胜利笑容和心情从他怀里钻出去。

** 还没等我起身，姜先生一把将我捞回怀里，又扯着被子把我们裹得严严实实。 **

他好暖和啊 …… 我缩在他怀里默默地想，手不安分地在他的胸前摸来摸去，汲取热量。

“外面冷，好好呆着。”姜先生的下巴倚在我的头顶上，温温和和地说。

“……哦，好。” 我好像有一瞬间的恍惚。

“那个 …… ”

“嗯？”

“你有没有听过一个故事，叫农夫和蛇的？”

“闭嘴吧你。”

“好嘞 …… ”

窝在姜先生怀里大约是太暖了，我不断地想着是不是因为农夫的胸肌太好看了，所以蛇才会咬他这类荒唐问题，迷迷糊糊睡过去。

不知道睡了多久，感到背上痒痒的，似乎是一只手探进了我的短袖，在我的背上抚摸着，但睡眠状态实在太过舒适，我不愿意睁眼，哼哼唧唧地翻了个身背对姜先生打算继续周公的邀约。

身后的姜先生好像轻轻笑了一声，把我的短袖推了上去，然后湿湿软软的触感就这样贴了上来，姜先生一寸一寸地吻着我的背，我感到湿滑的舌头顺着脊椎不断向下，最后停在了腰窝上不断挑逗着，手也不停地在我的臀部抚摸。

我实在没法睡了，支着上半身坐起来：

“你要干嘛？”我问。

“到点起床了。”姜先生理所当然地说。

“那你干嘛这样？”我开始有点不依不饶。

“你湿了？”他的口吻似乎在陈述一个事实。

“答非所问。”我看着他不满地说。

姜先生没说话，转身走出了卧室。

** “出来洗漱吃早餐了。” **

** “哈？？？” **

** “快点。” **

** “哎！来啦～” **


	15. 听你提过一句，你说你很喜欢

说是吃早餐，但其实已经中午了。

我一如既往地盯着如食物黑洞般的姜先生，直到沉默的早餐时间结束，我们开车向温泉进发。

**姜先生的副驾对于我来说是个神奇的地方，坐在这个位置上的我总是不可避免地想到两人之间关系的界定，** 思维就这样随着高速上来来往往的车辆以及远处飘忽不定的云周游着。

姜先生发现了我怪异的沉默，但他似乎决定保持无动于衷的状态， **自由散漫的态度如同在贤者时间打量裸体女人的男人。**

“想听点什么？”姜先生突然问。

“啊？”还在游离状态的我一时没有反应过来，“随便吧，我都可以。”

“ Bruno Mars 好了， Norah Jones 我真的容易听到睡着。”姜先生继续漫不经心地说。

“你也喜欢 Norah Jones 吗？”我疑惑地偏头。

“倒不是，之前也没听过， **但是听你提过一句，你说你很喜欢。** ”姜先生解释着。

“哦 …… 这样。” **我游离的思维再次被姜先生的几句话拽回到这个狭小的四方空间里。**

“那就 Bruno Mars 吧，随便哪首都可以。”我低下头绞弄着自己的手指，心里的藤蔓开始窸窸窣窣地生长，仿佛因为他对我不同寻常的关注而要开出一朵明艳的花来。

车厢里一首又一首地响起了火星哥的热单，没有了游离的思维，我也就回到俗世般跟姜先生嘻嘻哈哈地聊起天来，但脑袋里还是隐隐约约地保留着有关 Norah Jones 和关系界定的疑惑。

这种占据我大脑的疑惑一直持续到坐在温泉池边看着姜先生向我走来为止。

**正如我一直认定的一样，姜先生是天生属于水的人，** 日式浴衣随意地套在他身上，衣襟敞开，从锁骨到前胸的皮肤就这样大剌剌地露在外面，阳光斜斜地投下阴影，充满训练痕迹的肌肉线条炫耀似得面向着我。

果然还是我喜欢的肤色和身材啊，我咽着口水暗戳戳地想，盯着他的胸肌出神。

“看什么呢？”姜先生走到我面前，得瑟而明知故问的态度让我想给他一拳。

“没什么，你露都露了还不让人看么？”我转头看向别的地方，满脑子都是他左胸上的文身，挥之不去。

“泳衣不错。”姜先生笑着说。

“那是，纯情姜黄色，性感大露背，又纯又欲，吸睛圣品。”为了缓和由于我盯着他出神而造成的尴尬气氛，我像个导购小姐一样夸张地推介着我的泳衣。

“你也知道露得多啊，那还不快下水。”姜先生一边说着，一边把我按进了温泉池。

“真是神经 …… ”姜先生仿佛没听到我的话，坐在我旁边哼着歌愉快地泡起了温泉。

———————————————————————————————

由于来得比较晚，大约六七点钟的时候，温泉区就已经零零星星地只剩下几个人了，而我更喜欢安静的环境，所以留了下来静静地享受闲暇时光，姜先生说想要自己转转，不一会儿就不见了踪影。

我坐在温泉池旁边，百无聊赖地玩着水，试图测试一捧水到底可以湿润多少皮肤。

玩了一阵开始觉得无聊，环顾四周想找到姜先生的身影，回过头却发现他正靠坐在斜后方的竹椅上，两手交叉地握着，浴衣依旧敞开，露出好看的胸肌线条以及棱格分明的腹肌，目光若有所思地透过水面乳白色的蒸汽，盯着我背上裸露出的大片肌肤。

我察觉到他目光中透出的隐晦欲望，于是侧脸发烧地溜进温泉池，让水淹到脖子，只露出一个毛茸茸的脑袋。

姜先生有些不自然地清了下嗓子，移了移目光与我对视，然后笑着走到池边问我：

“怎么？是冷了吗？”

“没有，你看什么呢。”我闷声闷气地学着他的语气说，继而把手扒在池边。

“你的手好小。”姜先生不接我的话，笑着拎起我的一只爪子，放在手心比较着。

“手小聚财，你懂啥 …… ”我嘟嘟囔囔。

“好，聚财。现在有点冷了，要不要回去？”

** 姜先生应和着轻声哄我，另一只手拿起毛巾搭在我湿漉漉的头发上轻柔地擦起来。 **

** 我被突如其来的温柔搞得昏头转向，想到他赤裸的眼神以及好看的腹肌，突然觉得心里的藤蔓爬得更快了 …… **

懵懵地应了一声好之后，我被姜先生从水里捞出来裹上了浴衣，顺从地牵起手往房间走去。


End file.
